Embedded network programming remains a highly complex task for developers. The execution of application procedures in such embedded networks is inherently distributed and has to take into account restraint resources which are available in the individual network nodes. Conventionally embedded networks are typically tailored only to specific use cases that are equipped with proprietary application protocols. This conventional way of implementing embedded networks has several drawbacks. On the one hand, the development of individual programs of procedures for every single embedded network is very complex and time consuming. On the other hand, individual implementations for every single embedded network prevents the reuse of software components as well as the interoperability in between networks and in between heterogenous hardware classes.